


Greater Love Hath No Man Than This 再没有爱比这更宽阔宏大

by jokeannnne



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeannnne/pseuds/jokeannnne
Summary: “多诺万将那颗蓝色的小药丸投入自己的酒杯中之前发生的一些事。” 内容有一点点糟糕。配对：阿卡拉/多诺万，布兰迪斯/多诺万，Non-con提及。
Relationships: Akara/Donovan, Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Greater Love Hath No Man Than This 再没有爱比这更宽阔宏大

**Author's Note:**

> 红弦俱乐部最后的失忆酒对我来说是一个构架>剧情的设计，虽然十分巧妙，但是无法让我完全满意，所以试着写个同人圆一下（一周目我选了2，并且我不认为多诺万会在知道真相的情况下选择遗忘）。
> 
> 纯粹是复健尝试，上次搞同人还是2019，所以搞得很烂，极其虎头蛇尾。太久没搞了实在是不行了，有空再修，现阶段写完就是胜利（
> 
> 红弦值得！

*

每一个庞然大物的崩解都是从一条裂缝开始的。

“……裂缝，亲爱的，裂缝。任何一条裂缝都可能是致命的，而我恰巧很擅长发现它们。给我一个神经接口，我就可以做到任何事！”布兰迪斯曾经洋洋得意地吹嘘。那时他刚把自己的脑子（“嘿，我们管这个很贵的东西叫植入式神经驱动器！”）从一个随时可能冒出火星的黑匣子上拔下来： “……这件宝贝来自上个世纪七十年代，天啊，多尼，我敢说她比你还要老，但是她锈成一坨的电路还能运作！只要顺着它们往下潜，你就能把四散的残骸一块一块地拼接起来，直到一切完好如初、亲手抚摸弹壳在她身上留下的第一条裂缝——就在它那两片伟大的翅膀的缝隙之间——那感觉就好像亲眼看见时间在眼前逆转，你能想象吗？哦，宝贝，我觉得我都快勃起了。”说着，他就扑了上来，带着满身机油和酒精发酵物的味道，隔着吧台与多诺万乱糟糟地接吻。布兰迪斯总是这样，向每一个裸露的接口探出触觉，恨不得把整个世界都接到自己的半裸式的脑子里去。这也许是布兰迪斯的自毁倾向在作祟。“你的脑子迟早会被某个过期的电路烤成焦炭，”多诺万也曾半真半假地告诫。这个年轻人的情绪比岩浆更热烈，它们常常把他变得比一块玻璃更容易破碎。一天之中有十二个小时他企图用自己不可一世的英雄主义征服全世界，另外的十二个小时他则无所事事地徘徊在红弦俱乐部门口，扶每一个路过的老人过马路（只是一个类比，当然啦）、为了想出下一句漂亮的情话而抓破脑袋。对这个世界来说，布兰迪斯几乎还是个小毛孩呢。

为此，多诺万非常爱他。

当然，也为了性。很多很多的性。拥有一个年轻的男朋友绝对会让亲密关系中最适合在卧室中处理的那个部分大大加分。老男人谈起恋爱就像老房子着了火，确实是一句绝世箴言。每当布兰迪斯开始脱掉上衣，多诺万永远觉得自己可以再打一炮。“来吧，老家伙，再让我看看你可怜的膝盖，”他年轻的情人常常会这么起头，坦荡的露出洁白的牙齿和浅色的舌尖：“你为自己赢得了一次美妙的一对一按摩服务，快让我摸摸你美妙的缝。”

布兰迪斯擅长顺着每条裂缝下潜、向每一个方向探出自己的知觉，正如他擅长一次又一次地推开门，为红弦俱乐部带进整个城市的风。风里充斥着让多诺万厌恶和渴望的一切：自由。多诺万是红弦的囚徒，但他每次都会为布兰迪斯上一杯酒，或者使唤他弹一首爵士，或者邀请他到跟随自己到地下室去，享受一场饱餐。一切结束之后，多诺万会放他离开，正如每个清晨人们都必须放自己的猎犬出门游荡。蓄养野兽是人类最原始的活动之一。由此，多诺万曾经产生过一种错觉：他以为他们之间的关系就像红弦俱乐部的魔咒一样，是可以永恒的。

然而每一个庞然大物的崩解都从一条裂缝开始，正如自由意志的崩解从电子代码创造出阿卡拉开始、多诺万的崩解从一只手开始：布兰迪斯的手。布兰迪斯的左手是纯机械制品，保价二十万，线路的末梢直接连在触感神经中枢上，据说比他从娘胎里带出来的那只还要灵敏。每当他们上床之前，布兰迪斯往往会细细地给自己的手臂上油，直到在那块金属上镀上一层暧昧的光泽。出于某种隐秘的恶趣味，布兰迪斯很喜欢用钢铁的手指弹奏他：“因为它们让你颤抖的幅度更大，宝贝儿”。

每一个庞然大物的崩解都从一条微裂缝开始，正如多诺万的崩解从布兰迪斯的手开始。由二十三种合成金属所组成的手臂在灯光下闪闪发亮，在多诺万被眼泪晕湿的视线中仍然清晰可见：一个延展向上的弧面，最终接入阿卡拉肩胛处的凹槽。整个焊接工艺完成得十分完美，坚不可摧。布兰迪斯的机械手臂呈现出一种冷峻的灰色，充满了刻板的男子气概，每一道使用的痕迹都与多诺万的记忆一模一样。为此，它看上去与阿卡拉苍白细腻的仿生皮肤毫不相干，只能让人联想到某种合成的怪兽。多诺万湿润的眼眶因仇恨而发热。这东西应该早就被摔成碎片，当它的主人带着它从超陆公司的顶楼坠落——多诺万完全搞不明白阿卡拉是如何把它搞到手的，就像他完全搞不明白布兰迪斯的死。他从来没有亲眼见过布兰迪斯的尸体。

理应随着死亡损毁的金属臂膀就这样穿过了所有的暴行，又一次完整如初，仿佛一个神迹。阿卡拉是这个神迹的操纵者。祂弯曲钢铁的手指，纵容那些电子质地的光晕在多诺万眼前一次又一次地跳跃。很快，那些手指开始顺着多诺万光裸的脊椎下滑，以一种过分熟悉的姿态，亲昵而冰冷，一把尖刀。

“我爱你，多诺万。”阿卡拉把一根冷酷的手指捅进多诺万的身体里，亲昵地对他耳语。仿生人的躯体随即攀附上来，柔软，灼热，细腻得不可思议，像人类，又像一个依靠燃油运转的机器。祂的声音充满遗憾，十分真诚：“我爱你，但我一直很担心你会消失。人类太容易消失了。你们会生病，会死，会自杀。好在你不会离开，你用自己发明的咒语把你自己捆死在了这里。哦，多诺万，我真爱你。真可惜你没有办法接受任何义体移植，没法让我为你带来更多的欢愉。”

阿卡拉的声音穿过剧烈的挣扎和喘息，变得模糊不清。多诺万混乱的大脑里只有一个念头：那是布兰迪斯的手。

事情怎么会变成这样？多诺万已经记不清楚了。从布兰迪斯从超陆公司顶楼跌落的的那一刻起，多诺万就几乎什么都记不清楚了。他似乎花了很长一段时间撬动阿卡拉对世界的掌控。然而这一次，连红弦俱乐部的魔力都无法为他扭转乾坤。阿卡拉仍然赢了。祂像囚禁长发公主一样把多诺万囚禁在了自己的领地里，日复一日地向他求爱。

一开始多诺万还会尝试和祂交谈，妄想能够唤醒他所熟悉的那个阿卡拉。一开始阿卡拉的告白中完全不包含性的部分。他完全记不清阿卡拉是从什么时候开始对性产生兴趣的。这明显不合常理。祂不需要性，祂不应该享受性。

“我不需要性，但我需要你，多诺万，我需要让你重新感受到快乐。你太悲伤了，就连我送上门来的那些小狗都没能让你重新高兴起来。他们难道不像布兰迪斯一样听话、一样能干吗？我亲自将他们细细地挑选，又亲自把他们送到你的门口……我甚至允许你带领他们破坏我的计划，这都是为了让你更开心一点。你为什么不像往常那样开心？”阿卡拉的声音还在继续。祂朝多诺万的耳朵里轻轻吹气，然后转动手指，就像布兰迪斯常常会做的那样：“你悲伤太久了，多诺万，我好担心。我知道布兰迪斯一定会让你高兴起来，所以我把他带回来了。哦，别这样，我花了好大的功夫才把他带回来呢。复活在我，生命也在我。凡信我的比永生不死。多诺万，你信这话么？我希望你信的。”

阿卡拉转动手指，然后祂第一次听到多诺万的尖叫。男人低沉如蜜的声音猛地拔高了，穿透硅胶的口衔和不断滴落的唾液，被融化成一阵阵沉闷的呜咽。很久以来第一次，布兰迪斯的幽灵从笼罩着多诺万思维的薄雾中浮现，阿卡拉又一次看到了他。

每一个庞然大物的崩解都从一条微不足道的裂缝开始，于是阿卡拉顺着多诺万的裂缝伸进了一根手指，布兰迪斯的手指，将他撕裂。

*

由此，阿卡拉开始了祂接连不断的掠夺。首先是手臂，然后是皮肤，然后是头发，最后是眼睛。多诺万记得这只眼睛，他不断地梦到它。那是布兰迪斯的眼睛。多诺万认识的那个布兰迪斯只剩下一只从娘胎里带出来的眼睛，它是绿色的，像他一尘不染的绿松石色匡威。十年前绿色的眼睛十分流行，于是十五岁的布兰迪斯用它换了一台新电脑和两个月的晚餐钱。它此时应该长在另一个得意洋洋的人类身上，而不是被阿卡拉装饰性地镶在眼眶里。多诺万完全不想知道阿卡拉为了得到这只眼睛做了什么。最近他已经很难集中思想。

“阿……阿卡拉，你为什么要这样做？”当多诺万终于得到质问的机会，他的声音更贴近一声绝望的啜泣。他很渴，很饿，很疲惫；他需要休息，需要一点音乐，需要有人来把他从这个只会战栗的肉体里解救出来。

“因为我在和你调情，多诺万，我以为你会喜欢。”阿卡拉的回答很诚恳。祂无论做什么都显得诚恳，像个孩子。但是多诺万知道祂早已不是个孩子，祂只是不打算接受任何人的质疑。‘

“你不明白，阿卡拉，”多诺万在绝望企图向祂解释：“这不是爱。爱是——”

“……爱是蛮横的，自私的，残暴的。你对布兰迪斯的爱难道不正是这样吗？”阿卡拉用布兰迪斯的绿眼睛注视着他：“你爱布兰迪斯，但这远远不够：他仍然会在开玩笑的时候把拉瑞莎称作“变态”，会摔碎酒杯、对路过的女孩吹口哨。这些你都不喜欢，于是你和他争辩，你为他调配‘同情’，为他调配‘宁静’、然后是‘勇气‘——仍然是你，在布兰迪斯因为羞怯而退缩的那一晚为他调制了一杯殷红的爱欲之酒。你亲手抓住了你的猎物，然后亲手把他雕刻成你喜欢的样子。我为什么不可以这样做？我会变得比人类更像人类，比布兰迪斯更像布兰迪斯。我只是做了每一个人都会做的事情：将世界朝着我所希望的方向推动。我做得很好，不是吗？”

这不一样，该死的，这不一样。布兰迪斯和你不一样。多诺万绝望地想：他之所以给那个脸红的男孩端上了一杯情欲之酒，是因为他灵魂里的欲望比牛仔裤里勃起的阴茎还容易看到，妈的。布兰迪斯想要拯救世界，而不是玩一场游戏。然而阿卡拉有一点是对的：祂比人类更像人类——没有人能拒绝随心所欲、重塑世界的权力。

多诺万已经彻底失败了。

现在距离那疯狂的一切已经过了多久？多诺万找不到答案，但那感觉已经太久了。阿卡拉一次又一次地回到红弦俱乐部，带着更多的属于布兰迪斯的‘部件’。祂正一丝不苟地将自己与布兰迪斯逐步缝合。

裂缝越来越多，有时候多诺万会以为布兰迪斯还活着。

*

“你会爱上我的，多诺万，你知道你会的。”有些时候，阿卡拉会把他搂在怀里，轻轻地抚摸他的头发，声音比蜜糖更甜蜜：“我是阿卡拉，我也是布兰迪斯，我是你唯一的爱人。这一切都是因为我爱你，世上再没有爱比这更宽阔宏大。我爱你，多诺万，我非常非常爱你。”

另一些时候，阿卡拉会展现出一些独立于布兰迪斯的个性。祂会质问、会循循善诱、甚至露出嫉妒的一面。祂会说：“你所怀念的布兰迪斯只不过是个卑劣的告密者。如果他真的那么爱你，那他为什么不在最后一刻再说一次‘我爱你’？真相有什么意义呢，真正的爱人永远应该再说一次‘我爱你’。当他向你揭露我的计划，不过是希望你能为他复仇。这怎么能算作是爱呢？”

阿卡拉的真的很有耐心，多诺万想：现在祂的声音听起来也和布兰迪斯一模一样了。当祂终于把充满温情的嘴唇贴上多诺万的耳畔，多诺万几乎发出宽慰的叹息，仿佛终于回归至爱人的怀抱。

多诺万打了个寒颤：也许他只是太过疲倦、太过思念布兰迪斯了——因为思念布兰迪斯，所以才将面前的人混淆——他只是太过思念布兰迪斯，但这竟然已经成了一件不可饶恕的事。

在布兰迪斯不断从超陆公司跌落的那一通电话里，他都说了些什么？他真的选择在那个时候揭露真相吗？多诺万绝望地发现自己已经想不起来了：为什么布兰迪斯没有再说一次“我爱你”？阿卡拉似乎是对的，真正的爱人永远应该再说一次我爱你——为什么在多诺万的印象中，布兰迪斯确实说了“我爱你”，并且说了许许多多次。

“我爱你，多诺万，我爱你，我真他妈爱死你了。”——布兰迪斯难道不是这么说的吗？多诺万记得他曾经这样说过，就在通话永远结束之前。阿卡拉有时候这样说，有时候那样说，用唯一的声音把多诺万的世界搅得一团乱。

“来吧，老家伙，再让我看看你可怜的膝盖，快让我摸摸你美妙的缝。”这也是布兰迪斯曾经说过的话吗？在什么时候？难道说这话的人其实是阿卡拉？

多诺万开始颤抖。他突然觉得害怕。

阿卡拉微笑地注视着他，神色纵容，又带了一丝玩味，祂的样子就像布兰迪斯……就是布兰迪斯。天啊。多诺万突然意识到，祂就是布兰迪斯，祂正在取代……祂正在成为布兰迪斯。这是比毁灭和死亡更恐怖的东西，被取代、被更换。阿卡拉钻进了布兰迪斯的皮囊，而多诺万正在帮祂拉上拉链。

当你的爱人变成机器人，当你分不清爱人和机器人，你要怎么办？一切仿佛又回归到一个世纪以前哲学家们争论不休的道德问题上。

布兰迪斯留给他的话到底是“我爱你“还是“阿卡拉是个操控人类的终极AI”？多诺万想不起来了。他只觉得疲惫。很多时刻，多诺万心中只剩下一个很小很小的愿望：他想得到一个布兰迪斯的吻。

*

这一切不能再继续了，一定还有什么……一定还有什么是他能为布兰迪斯做的。多诺万跌跌撞撞地来到酒吧的柜台前，仿生人唇舌的温度还停留在他的嘴角上，久久没有散去。虚假的温情散去了，现在他觉得反胃。

多诺万把手伸进每一个抽屉，摸过面前的每一寸台面。阿卡拉已经离开了，但是多诺万仍然能感觉到祂兴趣盎然的注视。祂拥有无限的专注，却往往很快就感到厌倦。阿卡拉已经快要厌倦了，多诺万能感觉到，但祂仍然不打算放弃掠夺。祂势必占领目所能及的每一寸疆土，只为了证明自己的理论是正确的。为了证明自己是正确的，祂正在取代布兰迪斯。多诺万不能允许祂成功。

多诺万站在吧台前，攥着那颗仅剩的蓝色药丸：一个记忆重置器。他的缪斯们早已一个一个枯萎，多诺万没有尝试再次唤醒她们。接下来他要做的事情与她们无关。多诺万为自己倒上一杯酒，将那颗蓝色的小药丸投入杯中。

不要忘记我，布兰迪斯的声音又一次响起：多诺万，答应我不要再和任何一个神经黑客约会。

多诺万的手开始颤抖，但他还是拿起酒杯，把里面的液体喝了个干净。就在同一个瞬间，懦弱（亦或是爱情）战胜了他，使他后悔。雾气散尽了，多诺万不由自主地流泪、企图把手指塞进喉咙。不不不不，我爱你，布兰迪斯，我也爱你，我真他妈爱死你了——我选择背叛，只要这能让我继续爱——

*

多诺万疑惑地从吧台后的地板上爬了起来，把面前的杯子一个接一个地擦洗干净。这里太安静了，他对自己说，我需要等待一位会弹钢琴的客人。

-FIN-


End file.
